


You are stubborn, but I like it though

by hlt_lucasxten



Category: WAYV
Genre: Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I dont know what to name it so, I swear, Lucas is a soft, M/M, Married Couple, Ten is just being so stubborn, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, but he is still in control, i dont know if this could be considered angst, i wrote this in my boring summer break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlt_lucasxten/pseuds/hlt_lucasxten
Summary: Lucas and Ten have been married for four years but they kept fighting over nonsense, and this is how they deal with their marriage problems
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	You are stubborn, but I like it though

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first time uploading something on AO3 and first time writing LuTen fic too. I don't know much about the USA but this fic is with the US background so if there's something wrong or not suitable, please let me know. And English is not my mother tongue, meanwhile i'm still struggling with another language so please forgive my grammar or anything wrong in this.  
> Thank you and hope you enjoy it <3

“To some people, he is kinda weird, because who the hell on earth would have something against fruit? But they do not get it. He just does not like the feeling of fibers while eating. To me, he is just a picky eater. He does not like fruit, but he can drink juice or smoothie. Oh, his favorite smoothie is the strawberry flavor by the way, so I ended up taking it as my favorite too. And he likes cookies, a lot. We always have cookies at every corner in our house, in the kitchen, living room, reading room, even in the bedroom, there is always a jar full of chocolate cookies on the bed side table. We- “

.

“I hate to interrupt you, but Lucas, I don’t get it. If you care about him this much, why don’t you tell him? You guys have been together for years, not mention that you have known each other before. But you did really tell me that you have never confessed to him how much you love him so he may just think that your marriage is just a win-win for you both: he can forget his previous love life and you have someone to be, well, sex partner. Correct me if I’m wrong.”

Kun finished his drink and signaled the bartender for another. He turned to his friend Lucas, who was drinking his only-god-knows-th shot. He was on the way going home, ready to have himself a comfy night lying on the couch and watching the last episodes of _Designated Survivor_ last season, until Lucas called him over. This man had complained about what a boring person Kun was when he told him that he was watching a political series on Netflix, but Kun just hissed. Only the idiots like Lucas Wong and his lovely _number_ would say it tedious. And look, this idiot was asking for advice from the boring person who streamed political series, how pathetic.

“Firstly, you know that we are not just sex partner. Secondly, I want to tell him the L-word more than doing anything, but I do not know how. I- Whenever I see him, there is no happiness in his eyes and it hurts me a lot, thinking that this marriage is not what he wants.

.

“Then talk to him, ask him what he really wants and do it.”

Lucas took another shot. Unlike his friend Kun, who was so irksome that he watched _Designated Survivor_ every day and always had problem drinking alcohol, the bitterness of this liquor seemed familiar to him, or maybe he just drank so much that he could not even taste it. People said alcohol was the best way to solve any problem, especially love problem; and when it was not, well, at least it could trick your mind that you would be better after some shots.

Kun had so many questions in his mind, but he also knew nothing to say. It was not rare to have this kind of scenario to happen. Same conversation, about the same problem, at the same place, and about same person. And Lucas was like another Thor Odinson in real life, he could drink the whole Atlantic of alcohol and the worst thing he could do was just tripping over himself, so no way could he be this drunk, unless he did something really stupid and it led to something serious.

“Better not. We fought yesterday. Then he left. And he cried a lot.”

Kun was speechless. Ten leaving after a fight was like a bomb. He was famous for his stubbornness, and it was like admitting that he was wrong if he left before/during/after the fight, so he never did that. But this time, not only did he leave but he also cried. Kun was in shock to hear that.

“I’m just an asshole.”

Lucas sighed. He lit up a cigarette and brought it to his mouth, but somehow did not inhale. The two men felt into a heavy silence, they both had many things in their minds to think about. Lucas was the one to break it after putting out the cigarette, and Kun was thankful for that because he really didn’t know how to bring up another conversation.

“Kun, do you know how much nicotine a cigarette contains?”

.

“May if I remind you that I’m a lawyer? What makes you think that I know about that? I have never had a lawsuit about smoking cigarette, and the fact that I don’t even smoke.”

.

“The amount of nicotine in one cigarette is about 6 milligrams. But when we smoke, we do not take it all as it burns. We inhale just about 1.1 to 1.8 milligrams by the end of each cigarette.”

Kun was about to say something that why Lucas wanted to have a conversation about cigarette and nicotine and maybe some chemical things in this situation, but his friend interrupted him.

“Well, I don’t know that either. That is what he always told me. An indirect way to tell me that I should stop smoking. And it worked. I quit it long time ago.”

Lucas laid his head on the table. he mumbled.

“God, even a cigarette can remind me of him. What would I do if he wanted to leave me?”

.

“Then don’t let that happen. I highly recommend that you and your little _number_ should have a talk because according to what I know about you, there are so many misunderstandings between you two.”

Kun said while paying for the whole mess his friend created. Lucas was not too poor to pay for this, he was even richer than anyone Kun might know. The young CEO of a famous technology corporation would never be “too poor to pay anything”, but this time, if Kun did not pay it, Lucas might end up drinking every liquor in this club. That was clearly not good, because they both had to come back home, safe and sound.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly 2 A.M when Ten heard the doorbell rang. No wonder about who could be at the doorstep at this time, there were only two men living in this household, Ten was here since afternoon, but the other was nowhere to be found. He sighed and opened the door.

“Hi Ten. It might be uncomfortable to ring your bell at 2 A.M, but, yeah, here, your drunk-ass partner.”

.

“Mr. Lawyer, is that how you always talk to your customers? Your language is so inappropriate.”

Ten raised an eyebrow and teased his friend as usual but frowned at the drunk one.

“God bless me, what is that smell? Did you guys break into the Chateau Montelena Winery in California and drink all the liquors in there?”

.

“Ask your husband. I have to go now or else I would not make it to be exactly at 7 A.M in my office.”

.

“Well then, drive carefully Kun. And thank you for bringing him home.”

After waving goodbyes at each other, Ten brought the man into the house. Lucas was so freaking heavy, his muscular body was not a joke, it was the result of days after days training regularly in the gym. And in comparison, Lucas was like a tree while Ten was just a tiny flower. Successfully letting Lucas lie on the couch, Ten went to the bathroom and wetted a towel. His husband was an idiot, it was the fact that he learned after many years knowing him and four years of co-living, but he had never seen him to be this drunk. Not even one time. What could sorrow him so much that he had to dwell himself on alcohol like this?

Yesterday they had a fight, and it was a mess. They fought over nothing again, it was actually Ten being mean and sulky while Lucas was trying to calm him down. It came to Ten who could not take it anymore so he left, looking for himself some time to think about everything properly. They have been married for nearly four years. At that time, Ten was betrayed by his previous lover while Lucas was just looking for someone to “take care of his properties”, as he said to Ten. Ten was really curious then, he asked Lucas that if he wanted someone to lay an eye on his properties, why he did not hire some bodyguards or a security team to do that. Lucas denied answering in detail, so Ten did not ask more.

But days after days, Ten realized there was something about his partner that made him feel strange, or like people said, “butterflies in the stomach”. Lucas was above gentle, he was always soft to him, he cared about what Ten liked to eat, what he liked to drink, he spent two hours every day just sitting on the couch and watching Netflix with Ten. They lived in New York, the big city which is famous for the Statue of Liberty, the World Trade Center or the Empire State Building, but it was the city where they met each other for the first time, so they decided to live here. One time, it was their third month of co-living, Ten was really sick that he had to go to the hospital, but Lucas was on an assignment in California. It was about 4 P.M when Kun called Lucas and told him about how hard he had managed to bring this bull-headed guy there, he even threatened him with a knife if he still continued hiding himself under the blanket. So when Ten heard the door of his room opened and saw Lucas there at 2 A.M the next day, he was surprised. Messed hair and clothes, sweat dripping off his forehead and he was panting like he was in the gym for hours. He remembered his husband had an appointment at 5 P.M the day before, how could he be here at this time?

“Why are you here? You should be in California until this Friday.”

“The last flight from California to New York was at 8, so I guess I was lucky enough to catch it.” Lucas managed to breathe normally, then asked, “Why didn’t you tell me that you has have PUD* for few months?”

_*PUD: Peptic ulcer disease_

That was the first question Lucas asked him when he sat down on the chair besides his bed, his face was deadly serious and a little bit angry.

“Well, there were no symptoms until I had it checked last month and you were tied up with your business so I thought it would be better if I told you another time, when you weren’t busy. I just didn’t know it would be that long, it’s been nearly three months.”

Ten shrugged and said as if it was not a big deal at all. Not for him, because he was used to it before he met Lucas. Being in a hospital and having to stay for a few days were no longer a problem to him, his ex did not care that much about his health. He was not alone this time though. Lucas looked at Ten silently for a moment, then he spoke.

“Baby, can you please do me a favor?”

Ten just nodded and waited for his husband to say something else. It had been a habit of Lucas to call him as his baby since they knew each other, and Ten had no problem with it. His ex was jealous sometimes, but with whom was he being jealous? The fucking perfect Lucas and Ten’s most precious best friend, so he did not care. To be honest, he liked it, and since they got married, it made him feel so loved and a little proud to be the one and only _baby_ of his husband. He did not need to think about what this man would ask him to do, because Lucas would not say anything that harmed him.

“Don’t ever do that again. If you are under the weather or just do not feel so good, please tell me. I am your husband, Ten. It’s normal, really normal to tell your husband about your problems or whatever you want.”

.

“I just didn’t want to be a burden. You were busy enough with the company.”

.

“You were not, are not, and will never be a burden to me.”

Lucas took his hand and interlaced their fingers together. He was always like that, honest and gentle. And at that moment, Ten wanted to cry a lot, because no one had treated him the way this man did, not even mention his bastard ex-lover. How lucky was he to meet this man and marry him?

“In fact, you can never be my burden. You eat one bowl of rice every meal, sometimes you have yourself no dinner, just your choco cookies and you do not eat fruit. No vitamins, no energy then you gain no weight. And for your information, your husband can manage to lift the 70 kilo weights, and I believe that you are not that heavy. That means if you want to be my burden, please eat more, gain weight then maybe we could talk about this later.”

Ten giggled at this. This man had always been the Barrel of laugh, but this time Lucas looked like he was telling no joke, he talked about it like a gym teacher who was enlightening his student how to be heavier and healthier.

It was all in the past though. Ten did not know why, but this marriage, their marriage still sounded like a mistake to him. He knew he loved him, from the moment he saw a sweating-like-hell Lucas in the hospital that time, having taken the last-minute flight from California to New York just to be there at 2 in the morning, when the whole city was in the dark and people were in their dreams. But it was not fair for Lucas, he deserved much more than a normal artist like Ten, he should be family with someone who could make him proud whenever he mentioned, someone who was in the same class like him. And Lucas had never talked to him about this, but Ten knew that he had always been dreaming about having children, which he could never give him. Ten loved Lucas more than anything in this world, and it hurt him so much seeing this man leaving all his dream behind just by being tied up with him for the whole life. That was why he decided to leave him, he had been thinking about getting divorced for two months, but just did not know how to bring it up.

Ten carefully cleaned Lucas and changed his clothes to a comfy pajama, then carried him to the bedroom. When the taller was lying comfortably in bed, he silently went to the living room, collected his husband’s old clothes and threw them into the wash machine. No dirty things were allowed in this household, at least when he was still here. He went back to the bedroom, told Alexa to dim the light then climbed in the bed too. Lucas turned around and as a habit, he hugged Ten so tightly that might even break his bone. He melted at this and he was on the verge of crying again. He was not ready to leave this man and he was sure that he would never be, but he also knew that he had to, it was the best for Lucas to find his real love. That night, Ten did really cried a lot while mumbling his sorrow into Lucas’s chest, until he saw the sun began to rise, the birds began to tweet, he fell asleep, in the arms of his most loved one, with a broken heart.


End file.
